Broken
by Bellatrixielove
Summary: Maya's tough. Maya doesn't have a problem that she can't take. That's what you may think, but on the inside she is breaking. And maybe with love, she won't become broken. Rated M for profanity, suggestive content, and possible sexual content.
1. Coffee Shop

_**I haven't wrote in forever guys! Sorry bout that. I've decided to write a Girl Meets World Story. It will focus mainly on the relationship between Lucas and Maya, but also include other pairings. I hope you guys like it!**_

I just arrived at the Matthews' house for school today.

"Hey Maya," everyone greeted me. I smiled and waved in reply. I sat down right next to Riley and dug into my home cooked biscuits and gravy made by Topanga.

We sat in silence as we ate. Auggie occasionally would kick my feet under the table, as a game.

"What's for dinner tonight?" I asked. I ate dinner with them because my mom was either working or out partying with friends.

"Ham and green beans with mashed potatoes." Topanga said.

"Yum." We all replied.

Riley and I got up and grabbed our bags, and headed off to the subway.

We got on and stood at the far left corner.

"So how's Lucas?" I asked Riley about her crush.

"Maya, I don't think I like him."

"What?! That's crazy! I thought you had this big massive crush on him!" I was shocked. All she does is talk about how hot he is.

"I don't think we are right together." She said. "And I think he likes someone else."

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Ya I don't need a boy!" She said proudly and as we got to our stop, we walked arm in arm off the subway.

We walked the block to our school. First class: History with Mr. Matthews.

I sat in my normal spot. As Lucas came in I tipped an imaginary cowboy hat on my head. He did the same.

The bell rang, and Mr. Matthews walked in, officially starting the class.

"Good morning class." He started. "Today I'm just going to give you an assignment and partner you up. Your assignment is to go to a place I assign you to go, and then write down every observation you make. It could be the people, wall color, vibe, and even the smell. You will go after school today and come in tomorrow with a report made. Now for your partners: Leo and Garrett, Robert and Suzie, Darby and Sarah, Riley and Farkle, and Maya and Lucas."

I turned around to face my partner, who I was not happy with.

"Howdy partner." He said.

"Oohoohoohoohooh." I was frustrated and turned around.

He told everyone of their destination. I had to go to a small coffee shop with Lucas. This wasn't even funny.

Throughout the rest of the day, Riley kept on teasing me about it.

When the final bell rang for us to be dismissed, I met Lucas by the janitors closet.

"Are ya ready?" He asked with that smirk on his face.

"No but I don't have a choice so let's go." I said. As we walked, he smacked my butt and I elbowed him.

We arrived at the coffee shop and we sat down in a booth in the corner. The first thing we did was make a list of everything we saw. The people, the floor, the walls, the tables, the workers, the food, the smell, and our reactions to all of those observations.

A waitress came up to us.

"Hi, may I take your order?" She asked with her pen tapping against her notebook.

"Uh yes, I'll have a chocolate mocha and you?" Lucas asked me.

"A double shot of espresso please." I said and smiled.

"Ok I'll be right back." The waitress said and went behind the door that said "Employees Only."

"This place is nice." I said. "I really like it."

"Me too." He smiled as he said it.

I placed my hand on the table, coincidentally at the same time as him. They touched but instead of immediately pulling them apart, we just stayed like that. I looked up to see his face, and he was looking at me. His eyes gleamed as I couldn't help but smile.

The waitress came back with our coffees and set them down. Then, she placed a vase with a small rose in the middle of the table. "This is for your date." She said.

"This is not a date," I said laughing a bit.

"We're just friends," Lucas added.

The waitress gave us a weird look and asked, "Are you sure about that?". She pointed to our hands. We both dropped our hands in our lap, blushing, and nodded.

"Mmmhmm," She said rolling her eyes and walking away.

Lucas and I just started to laugh.

"Oh my God that was hilarious," he said.

I nodded, laughing so hard I couldn't even really talk.

After we finished our laughing, we drank our coffee. I liked the feeling of the coffee shop. Everything was quiet and peaceful, but at the same time you were surrounded by people. Surrounded by that one person you know has your back.

We finished our coffees. He had a whip cream mustache. I laughed and wiped it off of him. The waitress came back around for our money. I reached in my pocket, but was stopped by Lucas saying, "I got it." he payed and we left.


	2. Scars & Bruises

It was POURING. No, not a small little drizzle, but a MASSIVE FREAKIN DOWNPOUR.

"Oh my God!" I screamed, running to the subway with Lucas.

We got to the subway.

"Bye." I said.

"I can take you home if you want me to." Lucas said.

"Okay." I was a bit happy, not going home alone for once. Thesubway came, and we both got on. There was barely anyone on it so we both got to sit down.

It was cold. It was the middle of November and we were soaked. It was about 35F degrees outside.

We arrived at my stop and we hopped off. We ran from the subway to my apartment. It was a couple of blocks, so it took us about 5 minutes. We arrived at my house, evn more soaked now, and I unlocked the door with my house key. We walked inside.

"Oh shit." I said.

"What?" Lucas asked, placing a wet hand on my wet shoulder.

"My mom locks her room and my room when she's gone, for extra protection, cause this neighborhood is really sucky when it comes to stealing. She forgot to leave the key in the couch so I can't get to my room and change." I was shivering.

Lucas frowned and said, "Maya you're not staying in those clothes. It's way too cold. You'd get sick."

"Well there isn't any other way."

"How about you borrow my shirt? I'm wearing a jacket so it's not too wet." He offered.

"Are you suggesting you become shirtless while I borrow your clothes?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well we can't share the shirt now, can we." He was so sarcastic.

"This is dumb." I said, before he practically stripped. You wanna talk about awkward? Heck ya.

I took his shirt and made him bury his face in the couch. I took my top off, awkwardly, and was dry now that it was off. I took his shirt and put it on. Before he turned around, I realized something.

"Wait I'm wearing a dress."

"Dear Lord Maya you're so freaking complicated."

"Does it matter if I just wear my underwear?" THIS WAS SO FREAKIN COMPLICATED AND AWKWARD HOLY HELL!

"As long as it's not a thong."

"God no." I said. "It's pretty long boyshorts."

"Well it's not like it's going to matter." He said. "You wear those tight spandex in volleyball."

"Oh so you look to see how tight my shorts are?"

"Maya calm down I look to see how tight every girl's shorts are." He joked.  
I playfully hit him.

"Now can I please unbury myself from this couch? I look like I'm making out with the thing."

I laughed and said yes. He turned around. I never really noticed his toned abs before. Damn.

"Stare much?" He said and snapped me out of my thought.

"No I-I just-t um uhh-" I stammered, not knowing what to say.

"Uh huh ya just how I'll stare at how hot you're butt is." He said. Flirty? Maybe joking? I don't know this was all so confusing.

I honestly couldn't take my eyes off of his six-pack I felt like a slut.

"Oh I have to text Riley to tell her I can't eat supper there." I texted her before tossing my phone onto the long, narrow coffee table. "Do you want mac-n-cheese?"

"Sure," he said, getting up after me to walk a few feet to our kitchen. My apartment was small.

I bent over to grab a pan from a bottom cabinet. Unshockingly, he smacked my butt. I got up with the pan and elbowed him. It was a ritual almost.  
I turned the stove on and pured water and the noodle things into the pan. I stirred.

"You're stirring it wrong." He said. I turned around and gave him the stink eye. "this is how you do it." He placed his arm on mine and guided my hand. We made circular motions in the water. I don't think that's what either of us were paying attention to though.

His other arm was around my body, which held me close to him. It was a warm feeling for such a cold day. I liked the feeling. It was butterflies, but more peaceful too. We stirred the water and noodles slowly in the water.

The noodles were soft enough so I poured them into the strainer over the sink. I placed them in a bowl and put the cheese packet in. I stirred it up a bit, and we walked a couple feet back to the living room.

We both sat down on the couch. We shared the bowl. I was sitting so close to him. If I were any closer, we would be touching. I reached over for the bowl, and he stopped my arm.

"Maya?" He questioned. "What's that on your arm?"

I looked. It was one of my bruises. "Nothing." I said casually. I turned my arm so he couldn't see it.  
"Maya who did that to you?" He asked, obviously concerned.

"No one just clumsy me." I said. He lifted up the back of my shirt. "Lucas what the hell?!"

"Maya they're all over you back." He ran his hand along my back. every time he touched one, I flinched. they were painful.

"No one!" I snapped. "Just clumsy me! God Lucas."

"Maya I'm not joking." This was the most serious I have ever seen him. He looked at me with a stern and demanding glare. I cold also tell he was worried.

"My mom hits me occasionally." I mumbled. "But it's NOT a big deal!"

"Maya this is serious. You don't deserve this. NO ONE deserves it. Tell me more. I want to know. I need to know. I care about you and I don't want anyone harming you or causing you pain. You're my friend. Friends care about each other and help each other. This isn't some small little thing you can brush off. Tell me Maya or I'll tell somone." He had placed his arm on my shoulder, gently, cautious if there were any more bruises. My eyes were filled with tears.

"Lucas, my mom hits me. I get in her way, and she hits me. She comes home drunk, and she hits me. I mess up, she hits me. I want to be loved, she hits me. I don't do anything... she still hits me. You can't tell. Riley, my best friend ever, doesn't even know about this. She can't. No one can, or my mom will hit me even more. she's threatened me with the knife before. She's actually cut me on my stomach." I lifted my shirt up. The wound was still red, meaning this happend two nights ago. "I pretend I'm fine, and I'm not. I'm breaking inside and I just want to be loved, because my own mother and father don't." I was bawling. I had officially broken down. Riley hasn't even seen me this upset.

Lucas touched the cut on my stomach, carefully. It was about 6 inches long. "Maya, I'm so sorry, he said. He pulled me into a light hug so he wouldn't hurt me. I was still crying. Still in the hug, he said, "You don't deserve this. You are loved. Riley loves you. Topanga loves you. Auggie loves you. Farkle loves you. Mr. Matthew loves you. Ava loves you. I love you." When he told me he loved me, I hugged him tighter.

It was a long and quiet moment. The only thing I could hear was me breaking. I think Lucas heard it too, because he whispered, "I'm here for you Maya."

We let go of the hug. I leaned on him as we both sat on the couch.

"Why does my mom do this to me?" I was so confused.

"I don't know how anyone could hurt you."

"Well my parents have made a habit of it. My dad hasn't spoken to me since the divorce when I was five. He never sends me anything. He doesn't even talk to me. He's apparently too good for me with his new wife and family. I guess I've just been replaced."

"Maya you could never be replaced." Lucas took my hand and squeezed it gently.


	3. Mac N Cheese

**_Hey guys! Here is another chapter and this is one of my favorite chapters. Remember to review! Thanks everyone!_**

Maya you could never be replaced." Lucas took my hand and squeezed it gently.

"Thanks." I smiled for the first time since I broke down.

"You hungry?" He asked. "Because I am." He grabbed the bowl of mac-n-cheese and set it in his lap. He ate a spoonful. He then scooped some and held it out for me. I shook my head no. He still made me eat it. It was kind of funny, him feeding me and everything. The mac-n-cheese was cold by now, but I didn't really care. Most of my food isn't warm anyways.

I laughed a bit when I tried to feed him, and I basically poked him in the cheek. He laughed and I wiped the cheese off of him.

He just fed me a bite, and I looked at him. He looked at me. Our eyes locked. Time froze. He wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped mine around him. As we leaned in, our eyes shut and our lips met. For how soft it was, there was a lot of electricity. More like fireworks. It was a short kiss. Maybe 5 seconds. As we released, we opened our eyes and smiled.

"Damn Cowboy." I had been returned not to my act, but myself.

"Damn City Girl." He knew how to make me laugh.

As I grabbed a blanket from a basket right next to the couch, I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. My first kiss. It was surreal. I finally got the blanket and spread it out over Lucas and me.  
"Was that your first kiss?" Lucas asked.

"Ya." I felt a bit embarrassed.

"Mine too." I grinned, and he returned it.

I looked at the time on my phone. "It's 7:30"

"My parents went back to visit Texas this week. My brother's in charge. He's too busy banging up his girlfriend to care." He sighed but the laughed.

"Oh dear." I said.

"He literally freakin makes out with her all the time. She's thankfully on birth control or I would be an uncle to many." He laughed. "I will be in my room and hear one of them scream from downstairs. You wanna talk about nasty? And then he makes such a big deal about my crush on you. He thinks it's the biggest thing ever. He's the one who got suspended for a teacher walking in on them in a school closet."

"Oh my God." I said. As interesting as that story was, that wasn't my main focus. I was thinking about his family. They seemed like fun and nice people I would like to meet. And if I hear him right, he has had a crush on me for a while now.

"Crush?" I smirked while I said it.

He got red. "Well I wouldn't kiss a girl if I didn't like her."

"Same here." I said. "I mean a guy though." I'm such a dork.

He laughed a bit and put his hand on my knee. There was a fading bruise.

I had a nasty one on my other thigh, so I tried covering it with my hand.

He moved it. "Stop." He said looking directly at me.

"It's ugly." I said. "I'm ugly."

"You're beautiful." He kissed me. It was amazing.

"Thanks." I smiled. No one ever told me I was beautiful. Maybe Farkle, but that was Farkle. He thinks everyone is.

My phone buzzed. I looked at it.

Riley: Hey what r u doing?

I replied: Hanging out.

Riley: Did u do the assignment? Do I have to do it for u?

Me: No I did it with Lucas but thanks.

Riley: K

"She seriously asks you if you did your homework?" Lucas questioned.

"If it wasn't for her, I'd have failed so many grades." I said. It was the truth. He smiled and put his arm around me.

"School isn't too bad for me." Lucas said. "If I don't know something, my brother will "help" me. It's more like him getting frustrated with me, so he basically does the whole thing himself."

"That's awesome." I said.

"Not really." He shrugged. "He usually gets it right, but I end up not really getting it."

"Oh, Riley does it." I said. "My mom won't help because she's never around or drunk, and I have no one else..." I realized how awful that sounded.

"You're smart Maya, at least when you apply yourself." He said to me.

"Well I can't do my homework because I don't have any help here at home." I said. "RIley's the best I can get."

He sat there, looking sad. I guess I have that effect on people.

"I'm sorry Maya, but I should really get home." He said.

"Thanks for coming." I said. "It was a night I won't forget."

"Me too." He said. He put his slightly wet jacket on. "Keep the shirt." He said. "I like it better on you." He winked. I couldn't help but blush.

He got up and I walked him to the door. Before he left, he gave me a kiss. It lasted about 15 seconds, but felt like forever. It was perfect. And then he left.

I went back and sat on the couch. I felt something as I put my hand down almost in the crack. A key. The key. The key to my room. I was so stupid. But I thought, would any of this would have happened if I didn't find it? Would I have told him my story? Would I have kissed him? Would I have even spent the time with him? I figured not. I was so happy I didn't find the key.

I took the key and unlocked my bedroom door. I went inside and grabbed my brush. I brushed through my tangled damp hair. I took a shower afterwards and changed back into his shirt, but found some work out shorts and wore those instead of my boyshort underwear. I put my hair into two rope braids, and curled under my covers. I heard sirens. Different sirens. One sounded like an ambulance and the other sounded like the cops. I was used to the sounds. In my neighborhood, something was even more wrong if you couldn't hear them. The sirens had scared Riley. She didn't even want to sleep over at my house. Lucky for her, her apartment is in a nice neighborhood, without sirens.

I fell asleep to the sounds of the sirens, even though they weren't what was on my mind. My thoughts were of Lucas. Things would definitely change with me liking him. I didn't understand what we were, but it wasn't a normal relationship. I hated him. But I loved him more. With that in my mind, I fell asleep.


	4. Little Things

_**By the way guys, this chapter is actually good, compared to the next. The next chapter is going to be really really bad. This chapter is going to focus on abusion. I wanted to bring attention to it because it is something no one really likes to talk about. Thanks guys! **_

I woke up with a smile on my face. The events from last night played in my head. Lucas Friar was my weakness. I become all sensitive around him. My good thoughts were interrupted by a yell.

"MAYA HART GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" My mom was home.

I got up quickly and ran in our eating and living space.

"Yes mom." I said scared. Our encounters never went well.

"Why is there a plate of mac n cheese on the coffee table?!"

Shit. I forgot to put it away after Lucas and I last night. "I forgot Mom. I'm so sor-" I was interrupted by a slap across my face.

"Sorry doesn't make anything better." She snapped.

"I promise I'll pick it up next time." I said.

"Promises are never kept. They are always broken. Don't even say it if you're not going to go through with it. Just like your dad. 'I'll love you forever.' Ya that sure worked out. Now I'm alone and stuck with you." Her words stung more than the slap. It hurt even more than the knife. The cuts, she had just made on my thighs. The new purple bruise, on my shoulder. The black eye from three punches. When she was done, I was on the floor. Crying. There was too much pain to move. I couldn't get up. My left eye was swollen shut.

After a few minutes, I managed to crawl to my room. It was 5:00 in the morning right now. I forced myself to get ready. Still crying, I changed and attempted makeup, but it didn't last for more than a minute. I took out my rope braids, which added curl to my natural waves. My outfit was an oversized NYC hoodie and leggings with boots, all from the thrift store or Topanga's old clothes. Some were presents. Not from any of my actual family though.

I didn't even attempt to cover my black eye. My legs were bandaged up under my leggings. I ached. I ached so bad. I could barely move. I knew I had to go to Riley's. I knew I had to go to school.

I had to see Lucas. I also wanted to make sure Farkle's okay, after getting bullied last week.

I grabbed my backpack with my paper of observations from yesterday with Lucas.

I went through the apartment fast, trying to avoid my mom. I walked fastly from our apartment to the subway, in case of muggers.

As the subway went from my part of town, to the good part of town, I listened to music. Lana Del Ray, R5, Sheppard, and Demi Lovato played on my way there. Music was my escape. It cleared my mind of all the bad things in my life. It took me to another world. When it stopped, I was back in reality. Reality was my bruised arms and black eye for me. It sucked.

I walked from the subway to the Matthews' apartment. I buzzed in. It made me feel better, knowing I was seconds away from people who did love me. People who placed me in front of them.

I walked in the apartment. I was greeted with a big hug from Auggie. He was short, so he wrapped his little arms around my upper legs. I winced from pain. He was squeezing my bruises and cuts. To avoid any suspision, I picked him up and hugged him. It felt better. I set him down back on the ground and he ran to the table. I followed him and sat down right next to the empty spot where Riley was supposed to be.

"Where's Riley?" I asked.

"Good morning Maya." Topanga said. "And she's still getting ready. It's a slow day." She had no idea. It was especially slow for me.

"Okay." I said. I smiled. I didn't force the smile. I just smiled for once.

I watched Mr. Googley with Topanga and Auggie until Mr. Matthews and Riley walked in.

"But Dad it isn't fair!" Riley exclaimed at her dad.

"Life isn't fair." He said.

"Why can't I just wear a bit of mascara?!"

"You're too young." He said, sitting down at the table. "Good morning Maya." I smiled and nodded because Riley didn't seem done with the little argument.

"When can I then?" She asked, annoyed, and sat down next to me.

"When you are older." Mr. Matthews said.

"How old?" Riley snapped.

"Thirty." Mr. Matthews seemed serious with the answer.

"THIRTY?!" Riley was angered. She was sweet, but definitely had a temper.

"That's it." Mr. Matthews said. "End of discussion."

Riley sighed. She was mad, but knew she shouldn't say anything more. She plastered a smile on her face and said, "Good morning Maya."

"Good morning Riles." I said, hopefully calming her down a bit.

"What happened to your eye?!" She asked, worried.

"Clumsy me." I said. "I banged it against my dresser." Hopefully she bought it.

The whole family did. Topanga dropped a pancake on each of our plates. Two on Mr. Matthews's. We passed around the syrup, Riley snatching it from her dad. They didn't say anything, but you knew they were still pissed off with each other. I was handed the syrup by Auggie, who had made the bottle all sticky.

We ate our pancakes in silence, knowing that if anyone said anything, another argument could break out.

After we finished, Riley and I grabbed our backpacks and headed for the door.

"Have a good day!" Topanga exclaimed as we left.

"Thanks." I said. "You too."

"Yayaya." Riley said sarcastically and headed out the door, with me right behind her.

We got to the subway and hopped on. Normally, I would tell her everything about last night, but I couldn't. I wanted to, but something was holding me back. I guess I would have to talk to Lucas before.

We walked to the school from the subway and Lucas was waiting for us, I guess me, at the lockers.

"What do you want cowboy?" I asked him with a wink.

"I just wanted to say hi."

Riley dropped her books, so her focus was on picking them up. Lucas took the opportunity to give me a real quick kiss. We were at our normal positions by the time Riley had picked her books up.

"Hi Lucas." She said.

"Hi Riley." He said. She smiled. I hope she didn't like him.

Farkle had just come into our circle by this point.

"Hello everyone." He said. Farkle was different. But that's what made him Farkle.

"Hi Farkle." We all replied at the same time. We continued on with our conversation until the bell rang. We all went to History, taught by Mr. Matthews.

I felt Lucas playing with my hair until the rest of the class came in and the final bell rang.

"Good morning class." Mr. Matthews started. "I want you to share with the class your homework that was assigned last night."

Farkle and Riley went first. They talked about a small little bookstore that was fairly close to the coffee shop I was placed at with Lucas. They were very detailed.

Everyone else went after them. As Darby and Sarah finished, Mr. Matthews called Lucas and me up to the front of the classroom. We went up there, with the paper.

Lucas read the first half, and I read the second half.

"What did these observations make you realize?" Mr. Matthews asked us.

"I guess I never even noticed the little things." Lucas said.

"Me too." I said. "I never really noticed the other people, or even the wall color. But they all do contribute to the overall feel of the place. I liked it."

Mr. Matthews smiled. "That is exactly why I had you guys do this assignment. This does relate to history too. Sometimes in history, there are small little things that may seem like they don't matter, but I can assure you they do. This is what I wanted you guys to realize. Everything is important."

I wish that was the way my mom felt about me. I'm less than useless to her.

"Okay, class." Mr. Matthews changed the subject. "I have another assignment for you all tonight. I want you to interview your parents or parent about their childhood, and see how it relates to yours. It can be different, or the same, but I want a difference and a similarity written down. It will be turned into me by tomorrow."

"No." I blurted out.

"Excuse Ms. Hart?" He asked me.

"I'm not doing the assignment." I said. I wasn't risking being hurt like this again.

"Why?"

"Because it is dumb and stupid. So no." I had a tone of sass in my voice.

"You just have to simply-" I cut Mr. Matthews off.

"I'M NOT DOING THE FREAKIN ASSIGNMENT!" I was standing on my desk. I took a deep breath. Did I seriously just say that?!

"Detention Ms. Hart." Mr. Matthews said sternly. I sat back down and slumped in my seat. I was about to cry.


	5. Mr Clemons

_**I wrote this chapter not only to entertain you guys, but I felt like I should bring awareness to this. There is a teacher in my school who gives me a creepy vibe. I want you guys to STAY AWAY from them. This subject touched me so I wanted to write about it. I hope you guys like it. I tried not to be too gross, but this story is Rated M. I told you all the last chapter was nothing compared to this. Love you all and thank you! xoxo -Ally**_

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I didn't want to go to detention, but I knew I had to. After the last period had ended, I went to the bathroom. I carefully took my bandages off. My cuts had stopped bleeding. I walked to Mr. Matthews's room after that.

I sat down in my usual seat. Nobody was there besides me and Mr. Matthews.

"Maya what happened today?" He asked me.

"I've not been feeling well." I lied.

"I think something is bothering you." He knew his way through most of my lies.

"My eye is." I said. "It hurts. I slammed it against my dresser really hard." He shook his head in disbelief, but thankfully didn't say anything else.

After an hour's worth of silence, I was finally released from detention.

"I expect better behavior tomorrow." Mr. Matthews said. I nodded. "Good night Maya."  
"Night." I said as I left the room.

I walked down the empty hallway. As I walked by the science room, the door opened.

"Oh hello Maya." Mr. Clemons, my science teacher said.

"Hi." I said.

"Would you mind coming into my room? I need to talk to you." He asked.

"Sure." I said. Ugh I didn't want to but knew I probably had to. I followed him into his room.

"Maya, your grades have fallen dramatically in the past few weeks." He said. Ya, when my mom started getting drunk every single night and hitting me.

"Sorry sir." I said.

"They were at a C average, but now you're so close to failing my class."

"I promise they will get better." I said. I started to walk out of the room.

"Wait. Come and take a look at my files in the closet." That was a bit weird. I've never been in his closet before. I don't think anyone has. But still, I followed him.  
He let me go in first. As he went in behind me, he closed the door. And locked it.

"What are you do-" I was cut off by him pinning me against the wall. He was breathing heavily.

"Take off your clothes." He said. I started to shake. What was happening?

"No." I said. He tugged at my shirt. "NO!" I screamed even louder. I hoped someone would hear me so badly.

"Don't scream!" He demanded. "Or I will hold you in here even longer.I hope you know this is punishment for the grades."

Tears started to drip down my face as he took my sweatshirt off. I tried to fight him, but he was way too strong. He had a creepy grin on his face.

"To make sure you won't escape..." He said. He took scissors and cut them in shreds. He threw them around the closet. There goes one of my only sweatshirts. "You wouldn't dare streak through your school." He laughed. I continued to cry. I couldn't believe I was a victim of this.

He then took my tank top off. I struggled to get out of his grip but he was too strong. He cut my tank top up too. I could almost see the lust in his eyes.

"HELP!" I screamed. I had another slap hit my arm. He took my bra off, revealing my entire upper body. I sobbed. I didn't want to lose my virginity to this old creep. I tried covering myself, but I was too weak. Especially because of my beating this morning. He didn't seem to pay attention to any of my scars or bruises. He took my boots off. I didn't want him to take my leggings off. Just no.

I used every bit of strength I had in me to resist him from pulling them off. I failed.

I screamed, this time at the very tip top of my lungs, "HELP!." He slapped me, as he fiddled with his belt buckle, he started to lie me down on the floor. He pulled his pants off, along with his boxers.

As he got down on the floor with me, I heard movement in his room. The door was only locked on the inside, so I couldn't unlock it. "HELP!" I screamed again. The door started to open. I crawled to the corner, as I was released from the strong grip of Mr. Clemons. I positioned myself so the person who was opening the door, didn't see anything they weren't supposed to see of me.

The door opened fully. It was Mr. Matthews. He stood there in shock for about 2 seconds, before punching the consciousness out of Mr. Clemons, and yelling, "HARLEY."

He quickly took off his jacket and handed it to me, turning around as Janitor Harley approached. It was big enough to go down to my knees. I buttoned it quickly, as Mr. Matthews explained to Harley the situation. Harley dragged Mr. Clemons's body out of the closet and sat him down in a corner of the classroom. He stood there so if Mr. Clemons woke up, he couldn't go anywhere. Still shaking and crying, I stepped out of the closet. Mr. Matthews hugged me tightly. Not in the way of Mr. Clemons, but more like almost a dad.

"Oh my God." Mr. Matthews said. "Are you okay?!"

I shook my head. I wasn't.

Released from the hug, but arm still around me, Mr. Matthews called Topanga.

"They're coming." He said . I was still in shock from what had just happened. Or what alomst happened, thankfully. The whole situation was still unfortunate though. I was terrified. Tears were still flowing from my eyes. I still shook in fear.

I sat down in a desk so I wouldn't fall, from being unstable. I told Mr. Matthews everything that had happened.

"Maya I'm so sorry." He said. I knew he felt like this was all his fault. Detention. It wasn't. It wasn't anyone's besides Mr. Clemons.

"Why me?" I said, unclearly from crying. I was so confused.

"It wasn't just you." Mr. Matthews said. "He has been accused of doing this before. There just wasn't enough evidence to lock him up. No worries though. After this, he'll be gone for good."

First, the principal came in. Her name was Mrs. Phipps. She was young, had straight black hair, tall but skinny, and dark complected.  
"What happened?!" She exclaimed looking around the room.

"Mr. Clemons tried to rape me." I forced out, through tears.

"Oh my God Samuel!" She screamed Mr. Clemons's first name. I looked over at him. He was awake now. He looked directly at me.

"Come here, bitch!" He screamed at me. He lunged at me. He managed to grab my arm, but was stopped by Mr. Matthews and Janitor Harley. Mrs. Phipps called the cops.

As Mr. Matthews and Harley struggled with Mr. Clemons, I cowered to the opposite side of the room, as far away as possible from him. I sat in fear, not knowing what could happen next.

Within minutes. the police came in, taking Mr. Clemons. A few of them stayed.

Next, Topanga and RIley came in. They both rushed over to hug me. I put on some of Riley's sweatpants she had brought under the blazer jacket. As the cops questioned me, the Matthews family was right by my side. Besides Auggie, who had been dropped off at Ava's. It wouldn't make any sense to him.

Lucas came rushing in with Farkle. Lucas had his baseball practice jersey on. Farkle had his debate team shirt on. Farkle patted me on the back. Lucas gave me a huge hug.

"Maya?" He called my name, looking extremely worried. I looked awful. I didn't want Lucas to see me like this. I knew I had no other choice though. As he released from the hug, he sat down in the desk right next to me.

"Mr. Clemons attempted rape on me." I said. Farkle's eyes got huge and his mouth dropped. Lucas just sat in shock.

"Oh my gosh Maya are you okay?" Farkle asked.

I sighed. I was better, but not okay. I still said yes though.

"I am so sorry." Lucas's voice cracked as he said it.

Mr. Matthews came over from the crowd of people. "You can stay with us tonight." He told me. "Or as long as you want for that matter." I nodded and smiled. "We will have to call your mom about this though."

I froze. No no no, NOT my mom. "She can't find out."

"Why?" Mr. Matthews said. Lucas looked at me guilty. I gave him a look. I could still tell he wanted to tell Mr. Matthews so bad.

"She just doesn't have the time to deal with anything." I said. It wasn't a total lie, but it wasn't the main reason. My mom would hurt me so bad if she found out. She would call me weak and say I couldn't defend myself as she hit me. Or cut me.

"Maya, she's your mom." Mr. Matthews said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "She's going to care."

I just sat in the desk in disbelief. I would like to pretend and act like he was right, but that's not the truth.

"Okay Maya let's take you home." Topanga said. I hugged Farkle and Lucas. My hug with Lucas lasted longer. He whispered, "Love you." I replied the same thing. I thanked Janitor Harley, and left the scene with the Matthews.


	6. Truth Comes Out

_**Hey! Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I might actually be continueing my R5 Story! Yay! lol it's been over a year since I updated on that lol. I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm trying to incorporate a lot of scenes with Maya and Cory. They have that father daughter bond that I love. I hope you guys like this chapter!**_

Before we went to their apartment, they wanted to grab my stuff from my house. Before I would protest, I knew it wouldn't work. It would probably just raise even more suspicion.

I went in my apartment, inviting the Matthews in. They had been in there before a couple times, but only to pick up Riley. Riley came over occasionally, but I preferred her house. I packed my stuff quickly, to avoid meeting with my mom. We all left after about 5 minutes.

When we got to the apartment, we picked up Auggie at the apartment next door. He seemed clueless, which he was. Topanga made green bean casserole for dinner. We all ate and avoided the past events. Auggie told us how he played hide-n-seek with Ava. Ava was a brat, but we all still loved her.

We watched the news, calling for a snow storm on Saturday. It was Tuesday. Thursday was Thanksgiving. I guess I would be here because my mom is working. Like she always is.  
We finished eating, and cleaned up. After that, we all played games like charades and the Wii. It sounded stupid, but it was fun. As I battled against Riley in Just Dance, I felt like I belonged here. This was my family.

After that, Auggie went to bed. As Topanga and RIley were going to tuck him in, Mr. Matthews asked, "Maya, could I talk to you please?" So I stayed behind and sat at the dining table with him.  
"So as much as you have been through today, I want to talk to you about something I saw. Maya, there were scars and bruises everywhere. I want to know what is going on." Oh crap.

"I'm just very clumsy. You know me. Running into everything." I said with a laugh.

"Maya I want the truth." He said firmly. "I know that's not the truth. Remember, the truth will always find a way to come out. And something possibly as serious as this needs to be let out, before it happens in a possibly worse way."

"I can't Mr. Matthews." I said. I was fighting tears. This had to be secret.

"Tell me Maya." He said. He wasn't giving up. I knew he would never back down either. I didn't want to either though.

"You know me. I'm a clutz." I said. I tried to sound confident. I put my hands on the table.

"Maya..." He said. I looked down at my arms. His sleeves were rolled up. My arms had various shades of purple and green on them.

I bit my lip, trying to let as few as possible tears fall. I shook my head. "I'm a clutz." I said, voice cracked. I couldn't lie to him. I could lie, but not to him. Not about this. "My mom gets angry." The tears flew without any resistance. "When she gets angry, she lets it out. On me." Because I had changed, I took off my jacket. I was wearing a short sleeves shirt. You could see them all.  
I looked at Mr. Matthews. Was he crying? Not sobbing, but there were definitely tears running down his face. He closed hs eyes. With each breath he took, he shook slightly.

"Don't cry for me." I said. "It's not worth the pain. I know, I've dealt with it."

"Maya, you don't have to..." He started.

"I do." I said crying. "I'm not worth the tears and the struggle. I'll go pack my bags up now." I said, starting to get up.

"Maya, no." He said. "You're not going anywhere. We're not going anywhere. I want you to talk about it. I want you to let the pain out."

I sat back down. "She hit me for the first time when I was 12." I was 13 now. "She came home drunk. Ever since then, about every other night she does it. It hurts so bad." I cried as I recalled all of the horrible memories.

Mr. Matthews stood up, and came over to me. He hugged me. "I am so sorry." He said. "You've been through way too much." He cried. It was a sad moment. I thought of every time she hit me. All the pain, sorrow, and guilt. She had made me feel like every hit, kick, punch, and cut was what I had deserved. It was as if he knew exactly what to say.

"Maya you didn't deserve any of this." Mr. Matthews looked at me straight in the eye. He was blurred through tears.

"She told me I did..."

"You don't deserve any of that. What you deserve is love, a family, great friends, a passion, dreams, and so much more. None of what you got from her was anything you should've had."

I nodded. As he sat back down, he asked me another question. "We all love you here Maya. We hope you consider us family. We hope you think we're great friends. We hope we help you with your passion of art. We hope we help you achieve your dreams. We hope we give you so much more. If we haven't, we are the only ones that have failed." He spoke it softly.

"You guys are more than that to me." I said. It was true. Way more than my own mom, even. I still didn't understand my mom though.

As Riley and Topanga came back from Auggie's room, they each took a side next to me at the table.

"You okay?" Riley asked me.

"I'm always." I wasn't.

Around 10:00, Riley and I were doing each other's hair. We were told we should go to sleep around 10:30.

"Maya your hair is impossible to straighten!" Riley said as she was running the flat iron through my natural curly hair.

"I know!" I giggled. Our sleepovers were the best. I had tried to put eye shadow on her, but she ended up claiming it "burned her skin" and made me take it off.

"Hey, when were you going to tell me you were dating Lucas." I froze. I never told her.

"How did you find out?!" I said turning around fastly to face her.

"Uh you guys kissed in the hallway. It was the same time Farkle was coming down the hallway." She said. Thankfully she didn't look mad.

"Well we've only been I guess "dating" for a day." I said. "It was when we went out to the coffee shop. He walked me home and I ended up making him supper. We kissed. Like two or three times, but he never really asked me out."

"Maya, you don't kiss someone you're not dating." Riley told me.

"I guess, but he hasn't asked me out Riley." I said. "Wait, are you sureyou don't still like him?"

"Oh ya." She blurted out. She seemed almost disgusted by the thought og her liking Lucas.

"Well I would never date him without your blessing." I said, hugging Riley.

"Thanks." She said. "You can date him." We let go of the hug and she continued to straighten my hair. Around 10:25, I got up and went to the bathroom to change and brush my teeth.

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I also locked it, in case Auggie got up or something. I brushed my teeth and changed. As I got ready to get out of the bathroom, I saw something shine in the shower. It was a razor. Riley's, I think. Suddenly, my head exploded with thoughts. More of a battle. I've heard it takes the pain away. I heard it could hurt mme severely. I heard it is an escape that takes my mind off things. I heard I could end up in the hospital. I heard it makes you feel better and comforts you. I needed that.

As I made the first cut, it reminded me of my mom's beatings. But I felt that I was in control, and that I was in charge. I let go of that painful memory.

As I made the second cut, I thought of my dad. I thought of how he never gives me anything, or even talks to me. I let go of that hurtful memory.

As I made the third cut, I thought of today. I thought of Mr. Clemons. I thought of how weak he made me feel. How helpless he made me feel. How dirty and worthless I was. I let that awful memory slip away from my mind.

I washed off the razor, and put it back where it was in the shower. I wrapped my arm up with toilet paper, and put my sleeve over it. I walked back to Riley's room, and hopefully she wouldn't notice a thing.

Riley looked asleep in her bed. I walked over to the window and picked up my sketchbook and pencil. I drew the night sky. I made every little detail in the stars, buildings, and the moon. I finished about an hour later. I carefully crawled into the bed next to Riley, trying to avoid waking her up, and fell asleep.


End file.
